Infiltrating Von Nebula's base
This is how Infiltration Von Nebula's base goes in To Where and Back Again Part 2. on My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic Little Pony Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic theme plays Little Pony Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic theme ends Trixie, Thorax, Discord, Midnight, Stormer, Bulk, Stringer, Furno, Surge, and Breez stare at Von Nebula's base Midnight: Oh, this is so strange. We're here and that's there, and I clearly meant for us to be there and not here. Thorax: Oh, I-I can probably explain— Midnight: Oh, well. If at first you don't succeed... goes over to a book shelf Starlight Glimmer: Maybe we should come up with a plan first? Midnight: confused A what? Trixie Lulamoon: You know, figuring out the best way to do something before you actually do it. Midnight: Oh. Thorax: Uh, actually— Midnight: We have friendship. And what else could we possibly need? Trixie Lulamoon: Discord: Midnight: A draconequus with magic and half a brain might help. Discord: Why are you here again? I mean, it's not like you're going to stop the Changelings by pulling a rabbit out of a hat. At least my magic can do something. Midnight: Discord, I am this close to figuring out what is going on. Thorax: The thing about magic here is— Midnight: Von Nebula is draining it. look at Thorax Thorax: I've been trying to tell you! Nothing other than changeling magic works here. Von Nebula's throne is carved from an ancient dark stone that soaks up outside magic the same way Changelings soak up love. It's how he keeps the villains safe. looks Starlight Trixie Lulamoon: So, uh, what kind of plan were you thinking? Starlight Glimmer: Without magic, I have no idea. But nopony else is coming. So somepony better come up with something. [ Starlight Glimmer: Anypony? Anything? gets a brain wave Starlight Glimmer: Hmm. This throne – if we get into the base and destroy it, can we get our magic back? Thorax: Uh-huh! Midnight: Well, that's a plan. How are we even supposed to get to the base? Trixie Lulamoon: We walk. Trixie, Thorax, Midnight, Stormer, Bulk, Stringer, Furno, Surge, and Breez walk to the base Discord: I haven't walked that far in a millennia! Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon: groan stop Discord: Oh, I don't know how any of you manage not being able to disappear and reappear whenever you want! Trixie Lulamoon: Well, I, for one, definitely miss you being able to disappear! Midnight: Well, without my magic, I can't become an alicorn. Starlight Glimmer: Give Discord a break. None of us knew we weren't going to be able to use magic. Thorax: I did. Starlight Glimmer: If we get separated, it might make sense to have a way to make sure we are who we say we are. Discord: Oh! Like a secret code! How about if I say "we are" and you say "doomed"? Or you say "rescue" and I say... flails sighs Trixie Lulamoon: How about if we say "klutzy" and you say "draconequus"? Starlight Glimmer: "Klutzy draconequus". Works for me. Thorax: I'll definitely remember it. Midnight: That's great. Stormer: I like it. Bulk: Klutzy draconequus it is. Stringer: I'm with you on that one. Furno: Yeah. Surge: Works for me. Breez: Me too. head on arrive Trixie Lulamoon: Okay. I am definitely glad you came. I don't think we'd be able to find our way without you. Thorax: You definitely wouldn't. entrance is guarded by Changelings Trixie Lulamoon: Um, where's the way out? Thorax: It's a trap. It shifts and changes like Changelings do, and I'm the only one who can navigate it. It's total chaos to us all. Midnight: Well, it's decent chaos. I don't know if I'd call it "total". Are we sure that I'll get my magic back when we destroy this throne thingy? Starlight Glimmer: If Thorax is right, then yes. Discord: sarcastic Well, that's reassuring. Trixie Lulamoon: And how are we supposed to destroy the throne when we find it? Stormer: Starlight, you got any ideas? Starlight Glimmer: I... don't know. Trixie Lulamoon: sarcastic That's reassuring. searches through Trixie's bag Midnight: I don't suppose you brought any throne-destroying tools along with these impressive and amazing sideshow props. Trixie Lulamoon: Nope. But I appreciate your efforts. Midnight: Yes, and when the throne is destroyed, I'll be able to rip the very fabric of reality to save our friends, while Discord will still be a self-absorbed, below-average draconequus! Trixie Lulamoon: I do wish you would stop saying that. Discord: Self-absorbed?! Why, you...! Starlight Glimmer: Cut. It. Out! I'm just barely keeping it together, and it would be wonderful if you three could actually try to help instead of bickering like foals! Trixie, and Discord argue Discord: defeated Okay. Midnight: She's right guys. Trixie Lulamoon: How can we help? Starlight Glimmer: Don't ask me! I couldn't even handle giving advice at the Sunset Festival, and I had magic then! And the four of us are as good as useless! At least Thorax knows where we're going. Category:Scenes